A través de tus ojos
by Roulette Russian
Summary: Hermione aparta la mirada cuando se ve pillada, sin alcanzar a ver la sonrisa que amenaza con formarse en los labios de Draco,de la cual obviamente, solo el sabe la razón.
1. Chapter 1

_Aca les dejo lo que sería el prólogo de una nueva historia, ojala les guste (:_

* * *

><p><em>A través de tus ojos.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione lo observa todos los días, no conoce a ciencia cierta el motivo por el cual se ha encaprichado con el, tal vez por su mirada tan misteriosa, o por esa sonrisa sarcástica que siempre le dirige como burlándose de ella, como restregándole en la cara algo que la castaña no llega a entender del todo, tal vez se ha encaprichado con el por la simple razón de que siempre ha estado allí, a su disposición, tan fuerte, prepotente y rebelde como solo el puede ser.<p>

A veces siente la necesidad peligrosa de acercársele, hablarle, robarle una sonrisa, o al menos una mirada que no este cargada de odio para variar, su mente cavila infinidad de formas de encontrarse con el.

Pero Hermione solo se permite pensar libremente en el por las noches, donde nadie puede percatarse de ello.

De día solo lo observa, a todo momento su mirada esta sobre el, a veces su ojos chocan contra los de el, sostiene su mirada por un largo tiempo hasta que el la aparta un tanto confundido, pero lo que Hermione no alcanza a ver es la pequeña sonrisa que amenaza con formarse en el rostro del chico, de la cual, obviamente solo el sabe la razón.

Y lo único que puede hacer Hermione es seguir observandóle, sin perder ningún detalle, de la persona que ha captado su atención durante tanto tiempo.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Una historia nueva, un nuevo comienzo, si es que les gusto el adelanto por favor, comenten :)<em>

_RR._


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todas las que me agregaron a favoritos y a las que comentaron :D  
>Espero que el prólogo realmente les haya dejado con curiosidad, la historia irá avanzado mucho... y les tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas, ahora les dejo para que lean el primer capitulo... que tengo el deber de avisarles e es mas bien de transición, no hay muchaaa acción, ni tanto dialogo como se esperaría pero es una parte importante en todo el desarrollo..<p>

Lean (:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

Los pasos de Draco resonaban como campanadas en los vacíos pasillos del castillo, podía apostar que era el único estudiante fuera de clase, apresuro el paso tanto como su adormilado cuerpo le permitió, no llegaría a Historia de la Magia, pero alcanzaría a entrar a Pociones con tiempo de sobra.

Afuera el viento resoplaba iracundo entre los altos árboles de los jardines, los cristales de las ventanas temblaban en sus marcos.  
>Su respiración se hizo peligrosamente superficial al momento en que bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, a trompicones se abrió paso entre los últimos estrechos pasillos, la humedad y el olor a tierra mojada tan falmiliar invandió sus sentidos<p>

Pasó por el despacho de su padrino y llegó posteriormente al aula 34, donde Snape desempeñaba su clase con frialdad pero soltura a un grupo de Gryffindor y algunos Humpleffuf.

Hecho un vistazo a través del vidrio enmohecido de la puerta, busco sin darse cuenta la figura femenina de la sangre sucia, y lo que hallo le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de burla, como siempre, la ratona de biblioteca anotaba febrilmente cada palabra de lo que decía Snape, había llenado casi toda la primera carilla de una hoja cuando la campanada que daba termino a la primera hora sonó. El pelirrojo a su lado dejo salir un sonoro suspiro de alivio, y Potter unas mesas más atrás, sonrió. Rodó los ojos, odiaba a esos tres.

Los alumnos empezaron a movilizarse fuera del salón, Draco se hizo a un costado cuando la marea de estudiantes se abalanzó hacia la salida, nadie en su sano juicio demoraría más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Aún estando casi al ras de la pared contraria a la salida, Draco no pudo evitar rozar a Hermione la cual involuntariamente dio un respingo al sentir la suave piel del rubio rozarse contra la de ella.

Malfoy levanto ambas cejas oscuras incitándola, a lo cual Hermione respondió con una mueca de labios.

Por alguna razón, Draco se había quedado estático ante esto, nunca antes Granger le había respondido tan abiertamente alguno de sus gestos, ingresó al salón mientras Snape reorganizaba algunos libros en su estanterías, decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y ocupo el lugar mas apartado del salón, dejó a un lado su bolsa de libros y tomó lugar en el asiento, ignorando magistralmente el llamado de Snape.

Últimamente a Draco le fastidiaba su presencia, no sabia a ciencia cierta el por que, solo lo repelía, pues Snape había tomado su papel de protector demasiado enserio para el gusto de Draco, desde que su padre había sido detenido en Azcaban, Snape no le había dado un respiro con sus charlas sobre el futuro, trataba de convencerlo a que eligiera la carrera de Auror, en vez de la Leyes Mágicas que era la que pensaba seguir, esto a Draco le ponía los nervios de punta, odiaba que la gente le llevara la contraria cuando era obvio que el llevaba la razón.

Trato de simular el sueño que lo dominada a duras penas, pero sus parpados se cerraban por momentos llevándole a la inconciencia.  
>Tomó largos respiros mientras organizaba las tareas que debía presentar ese día, debía hacer una visita a la biblioteca para el trabajo de Herbología y también presentar un ensayo sobre las posiciones de la luna de acuerdo a los planetas para Adivinación...<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar como las sillas eran corridas de sus lugares y como los demás estudiantes, que habían llegado sin que el se percatara, tomaban sus asientos.

Snape con el mal humor característico de el, les indico que abrieran sus libros, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer tras de si, en la pizarra, las instrucciones que necesitarían para preparar el filtro de los muertos, el cual debían terminar ese mismo día.

Draco observo la pizarra de tres plazas completa hasta rebosar de las dichosas indicaciones, miro el reloj de plata que llevaba bajo la tunica y puso manos a la obra.

En menos de unos 20 minutos, su poción ya poseía el color ámbar nacarado que indicaban sus anotaciones, el olor que desprendía se parecía muchos a las de hojas mojadas en otoño, revolvió la mezcla que se había vuelto un poco espesa y espero 5 minutos más como prevenía su libro antes de envasarla en una pequeña botella de vidrio, con fuerza, la tapo con un grueso corcho, la etiquetó con su nombre y la llevó hasta el escritorio de Snape.

Ignoró a Crabbe y Goyle que lo saludaban por sobre sus humeantes calderos, los cuales rebosaban un liquido verde musgo burbujeante.

Snape asintió secamente cuando Draco hizo el ademán de marcharse, solo quedaban unos 15 minutos de clase, no valía la pena quedarse allí en las mazmorras donde el ambiente pestilente no le dejaba concentrarse, prefería estar afuera, en los jardines, ese día hacia buen clima, especial para retozar en los pastos altos cercanos al lago.

Pansy le envío una mirada suplicante para que le esperara, pero Draco le hizo una seña de que quería estar solo, últimamente también repelía continuamente a Pansy, haberle dejado acompañarlo a Hogsmeade la semana pasada no había sido para nada buena idea, había ido allí para comprarse una de esas plumas de águila que tanto le gustaban, pero Pansy había tratado de arrastrarlo al Salón de té de Madame Pudipié por todos los medios que estuvieron a su alcance sin éxito, desde ese momento Draco empezó a notar las verdaderas intenciones de Pansy tras su comportamiento con el, y ahora simplemente la evitaba, hablaba con ella solo lo indispensablemente necesario.

Se agachó un poco para alcanzar la correa de su bolsa de libros y cuando la tomó, vio que algo había caído del pequeño espacio que poseía la mesa la cual se usaba para guardar los cucharones…, no libros…Extrañado estiró su brazo, tomo el objeto, observo a su alrededor y lo guardo para analizarlo luego, cuando estuviera por fin, solo en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta mangas largas negra por debajo de una franela verde (siempre fiel a su casa), el frío congelante se había expandido por todo el colegio como una infrenable epidemia.<p>

Se acomodó en su cama de doseles color verde botella y tomó con delicadeza el pequeño libro que había encontrado en Pociones, el cual era de un material parecido mucho al cuero, aunque un poco mas fino, el color era de una tonalidad granate, los bordes estaban pulcramente preservados, si no fuera por ese detalle, Draco hubiera pensado que el libro era de una edad mucho más antigua.

Abrió el libro, en una página al azar, la letra era pulcra y estilizada, naturalmente lo primero que penso Draco fue que pertenecía a una chica, y no se equivocó.

La anotación empezada así:

_Hoy empiezo mi tercer año en Hogwarts, los preparativos han sido arduos y alegres en compañía de los Weasley, hasta creo que estas semanas en la Madriguera le han servido a Ron para acercarse más a mi, solo desearía que no fuera tan tímido y que dejara de subírsele los colores al rostro cada vez que rozo su mano por equivocación._

_En fin, la ceremonia de selección estuvo de lo más bonita, este año recibimos 8 nuevos miembros para Gryffindor, 6 de Ravenclaw, 3 de Hupleffuf y 12 para Slytherin, la mirada que me dirigió Malfoy durante la selección de casas me quito por completo el apetito_

_¡No se como puede existir un ser tan ruin y malvado en el mundo!_

_Me levanté sin hablar con nadie, pero Ron en un ataque de extraña amabilidad se levantó también para acompañarme, charlamos un poco de camino a la sala común pero pronto el se quedó callado como siempre hace luego de entablar conversación conmigo, le sonreí casi todo el tiempo tratando de infundirle valor en vano, últimamente me estoy cansando del infantil comportamiento de Ronald, pues veo que no hará nada respecto a sus sentimientos (si es que posee alguno hacia mi, fuera de la amistad)._

_Me he propuesto olvidarle este año y empeñarme más en mis estudios, los amores solo traen problemas como solía decirme la abuela, tal vez ya es hora que deje atrás a Ron y salga de la burbuja que he formado a mi alrededor, ¿Y si solo de esa forma encuentro a alguien a quien si le guste tomarme de la mano y hablar conmigo en los descansos?_

_Quien sabe, por ahora me conformaré con esperar._

Con mucha prisa hojeo unas cuantas páginas hasta llegar a una parte que estaba delineada con un pequeño marco en negro, dibujado en un estilo bastante arcaico.

La escritura decía lo siguiente:

_¡Esta mañana los chicos han colmado mi paciencia! No dejan de hablar de a quien invitarán al baile de invierno, Ron ha dejado en claro que no piensa invitarme, no lo ha dicho en voz alta, por supuesto, pero lo se por la forma lastimera en que me observa cuando un chico pasa por mi lado, en verdad el cree que nadie se fijará en mi a excepcion de el, a veces desearía propinarle un buen golpe en la nariz, no le vendría nada mal._

Hojeó un poco más y leyo la siguiente inscripción

_Hoy he estado la mayor parte del día con Ginny, bajamos unos minutos a las cocinas para tomar un bocadillo el cual los elfos nos ofrecieron con un entusiasmo casi increíble (desearía de alguna forma liberarlos, estoy ideando crear una plataforma de defensa de sus derechos, pero los detalles los anotaré más tarde), en fin me ha hablado mucho sobre Harry, sobre que lo quiere y todas esas cosas que siempre me repite, que ya me terminan cansando, casi puedo repetir de memoria las frases que me dice sobre Harry, sobre su cabello tan sedoso y lacio (si supiera que muchas veces no se lo lava luego de los entrenamientos)_

_No para de hablarme sobre "su gran figura atlética" (de esto no agregaré demasiado, pero si lo viera devorar su desayuno para luego recostarse y rascarse la panza, no creo que seguiría pensando de la forma que me dio a conocer en estos últimos meses), no culpo a Ginny de haberse enamorado de Harry, pero el no le corresponde y ella lo sabe, ¿porque no ahorrarse la molestia de humillarse día a día con las miradas que le manda a cada segundo, y que Harry (incomodo) trata de desviar?_

_Lo irónico de todo esto es que Ron no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede, como siempre la costilla de ternera de su plato en la hora del almuerzo posee más importancia que los sentimientos de su hermana, y también de los míos..._

_Le he expresado mis pensamientos a Ginny, como te los he escribo ahora a ti, pero ella molesta me ha dicho que como yo podía tener "la osadía" de reprenderle por enamorarse"(cosa que no he hecho) si yo no conozco nada del amor._

_¿Y si Ginny tiene razón? ¿Y si en verdad no se nada del amor?, solo se de los enamoramientos gracias a la revista de corazón de bruja que escondo tras mis libros de historia de Hogwarts en la biblioteca…Creo que debo informarme más sobre este tema… buscaré a alguien más experimentado…si solo el profesor Lockhart siguiera enseñando en el castillo, podría haber aprendido tanto de él…_

_Tengo que ir a terminar un ensayo, escribiré pronto, si me alcanza el tiempo entre los recesos._

Draco cerró el pequeño libro casi con dificultad a causa de la descontrolada risa que le había invadido.

Había hallado un verdadero tesoro.

Busco alguna inscripción que indicara a quien pertenecía el dichoso diario, y no, no se había equivocado, en la contratapa, justo en el costado izquierdo con tinta roja se leía perfectamente el nombre del dueño…

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahora es el momento en que me dejan un review diciendome si lo odian o no... continuaré la historia de acuerdo a su reacción, aunque en word tengo bastante avanzada la trama, espero que sinceramente les haya gustado :)<p>

RR.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

Cuando en el gran salón, a la hora del desayuno más específicamente, tomó del cesto de frutas una pequeña manzana no se contuvo a echar una nueva mirada hacia la sangre sucia, la dirección era perfecta, podía observarla perfectamente y no ser pillado en el acto.

Su humor había mejorado mucho a causa de sus ridículas anotaciones, pensó en agradecerle ocasionalmente pero eso estropearía sus demás planes.

Se había pasado la noche despierto, debido a sus continuas siestas de la tarde, lo que le había pasado factura apenas el sol se puso, había leído unas cuantas paginas más antes de esconder el pequeño diario de la castaña, primeramente lo escondió bajo el colchón de su cama pero luego recapacitando, decidió darle un mejor escondite en el ultimo cajón de su cómoda, la cual, obviamente mantenía sellada.

Repasó el tema mentalmente casi toda la mitad de la noche, la otra mitad de la noche la utilizó para decidir un buen y sensato uso final para aquella baratija que descansaba en el último cajón derecho de su cómoda, bajo sus sabanas blancas de repuesto.

La primera opción, la que había acudido a su mente apenas supo a quien pertenecía el diario, era publicarlo, hacer miles de copias y regarlas por todo el castillo, pero había algo que no le gustaba a Draco, si hacía aquello, estaría compartiendo su única fuente de diversión de esa semana, el egoísmo infantil aún vociferaba fuerte en sus venas.

El había encontrado el diario, por lo tanto, solo el debía y tenia el derecho de leerlo, por lo tanto esa opción había quedado rechazada y archivada.

La segunda opción y más interesante era la de usar el pequeño libro en contra de Granger, unos comentarios filosos y astutos, y la pequeña sangre sucia descubriría que el era el poseedor de su perdido tesoro, pero esto significaría a la par que el tema del diario quedaría luego como un tema bastante usado, porque Draco sabía que no se detendría hasta que la castaña se cansara de él…, le había dado tantos giros al tema que asustado y internamente humillado se reprendió, Hermione Granger, no merecía ocupar su cabeza más de unos cronometrados minutos.

Se levantó y tomando una toalla, se dirigió a las duchas.

Su fino reloj de madera lustrada había anunciado al fin las seis en punto.

Había sido en Encantamientos, donde había llegado su gran idea. Flitwick les había dado una tarea excepcionalmente larga ese día, y Draco luego de completarla y posteriormente entregarla, claro, había estado hojeando su libro nuevo de Encantamientos Avanzados cuando reparó en algo que llamo inmediatamente su atención, si no hubiera estado en un salón lleno de estudiantes de Gryffindor (incluida para burla de Draco, Hermione),

Draco estaría seguro de que si no fuera por este gran detalle, hubiera saltado de la emoción, aunque una pequeña exclamación de triunfo escapo de sus labios, provocando que las miradas de los demás recayeran en él, se levantó aún marcando la hoja que había estado analizando, y salió del salón, dejando a todos atónitos.

La puerta estaba sellada, el, sentado frente a su cama, donde descansaban el libro de Encantamientos Avanzados, abierto en la página 72 de ocultamientos y unos centímetros más a la derecha, el diario de Hermione Granger.

Draco había pensado bastante en lo que haría y claro como lo haría, no era simplemente mover la varita, pero para aquel momento ya había trazado casi la mitad del plan en su cabeza, afuera el viento soplaba fuerte y pertinaz.

Releyó por última más las indicaciones para estar ciento por ciento seguro de que no erraría.

Alzó su varita, pequeñas chispas rojas y fugaces se extendieron por su habitación, las pequeñas chispas de colores llenaron su iris normalmente gris, los movimientos que producía con su varita eran rápidos y complejos, ambos libros levitaron por unos segundos.

Una pequeña chispa dorada escapó del diario, luego, las luces se apagaron lentamente,

Ya estaba hecho.

Aún en la completa oscuridad, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro pálido de Draco, luego, tenuemente las velas de los candelabros volvieron a encenderse en un parpadeo tiñendo su faz de un color cálido, naranjado y nacarado.

No había ni siquiera pasado un segundo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Draco acomodó en silencio y con rapidez las cosas a la vista, (entiéndase por los libros) se desarregló el cabello con una mano mientras que con la libre se desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa, el chaleco ya había ido a parar a la esquina más lejana de la habitación.

Compuso su mejor rostro soñoliento y abrió la puerta de un tirón con expresión de odio a quien había interrumpido "su sueño", pues era mejor simular aquello, a tener que dar explicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo allí, era obvio que alguien debía haber percibido las chispas saliendo de su habitación, y la luz no solo se había desvanecido en su alcoba, si no, que en toda la sala común de Slytherin. Draco aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia fortalecida y lo último que quería era tener a sus compañeros pendientes de aquella situación.

La expresión de odio dio lugar a una de seriedad cuando al otro lado del umbral vio Crabbe, con su expresión eterna de incomprensión y desencanto que tanto le caracterizaban, se fijo en el detalle de que tenia un tanto abierta la boca y sus ojos cubiertos por un halo de neblina, como si andará a oscuras.

No fue necesario que dijera nada, Draco comprendía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, bajó las escaleras con su majestuoso andar, precedido por Crabbe, era tarde y aún debían reunirse con los demás.

Cruzaron la desierta sala común con pasos agigantados y pronto estuvieron en los pasillos laterales de las mazmorras, sus pasos, unos ligeros y otros pesados, los de Draco y Crabbe respectivamente resonaban en la imperturbable humedad del suelo de piedra, los angostos corredores eran atacados continuamente por fuerte ráfagas de viento provenientes del bosque prohibido.

Draco podía percibir el suave aroma de las orquídeas que habían florecido no hace mucho tiempo en los alrededores del castillo, directamente pensó en su madre, en lo que estaría pensando si lo viera en ese momento, haciendo lo que haría.

Evitó no sin mucha dificultad que su rostro se viese deformado por una mueca de dolor. El sabía exactamente que diría su madre, pero también sabía mejor que nadie que pensaba su padre, y con esos pensamientos en mente siguió caminando, su respiración entre cortada casi como un siseo bajo y susurrante acompañaba rítmicamente al balanceo inconstante de las ramas bajas del árbol boxeador.

Subieron unas escalerillas cubiertas de musgo y se encontraron en el centro de los jardines del castillo, la oscuridad era total y por más que ambos magos encendieron sus varitas con un débil pero eficaz _Lumos_, apenas podían distinguir sus rostros.

Prolongaron su caminata unos metros más entre las hierbas altas, la luna en el centro del cielo color azabache pronosticaba un mal augurio para Draco y ni siquiera supo la razón exacta.

Escucharon un débil crujido, _Nox _dijeron ambos y la oscuridad volvió a devorarlos.

Draco ordenó a Crabbe en voz casi silbante que se adelantase.

Y sin más explicaciones se separó de su compañero y caminó con tal sigilosidad que hasta el más experimentado leopardo lo hubiera envidiado, y así, en la oscuridad de la noche se acercó al arbusto del que presuntamente había provenido el sonido.

Se abalanzó sobre el de un rápido y certero salto, pero terminó cayendo de un golpe duro contra las espinosas ramillas al no encontrar al intruso allí.

Con el semblante colorado por el esfuerzo, el susto y el golpe apenas supo como reaccionar cuando sintió entre sus piernas arrugarse algo pequeño y frágil.

Se metió el sobre en el bolsillo interior de sus pantalones, y rápidamente y sin mirar atrás regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta alejarse completamente de aquel lugar.

Con una pequeña pizca de calidez en su semblante prosiguió en soledad el estrecho camino hacia el refugio.

Cuando al fin llegó, todos le estaban esperando.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, agregado esta historia a favoritos o alertas, su apoyo significa mucho para mí (: <em>

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, la historia es un poco tediosa al principio (hasta yo lo admito ¬¬) pero los proximos capitulos tienen mucha más acción :D_

_Ahora les toca hacer su parte con un bonito comentario, les agradezco desde ya (:_

_Y perdón por no responder los reviews, fanfiction no me deja! -.-_  
><em>Un abrazo :)<em>  
><em>RR<em>


End file.
